


"You're the Gloss on my rapping!".."Stop being so f*cking cheesy!"

by 9nuymph9



Category: B.A.P, Block B, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gender mistaking, Homophobia, M/M, Rapmon&Zico are best friends, Slow Romance, Suga&PO are best friends, first ever ff, for now at least, predebut days, slow plot, underground au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9nuymph9/pseuds/9nuymph9
Summary: 'Best.Absolute.Perfect'is a well known club in the underground and not only a perfect chance for RM, Zico and other artists of all kinds to become big but also a chance for both, Namjoon and Jiho, to find their true love.....Wait? What?Or the AU whereNamjoon and Jiho discover a new club they haven't experienced before and walk right into two other rappers who're gonna turn their life upside down, in both -positive and negative- ways.





	1. What a weird name. Sounds promising.

**Author's Note:**

> Things that need to be known before reading:
> 
> • Jiho introduced Namjoon to underground&rapping  
> • Jiho helped Namjoon getting to know Seoul after the later moved there from Goyang to study at Seouls university, they live next to each other
> 
> • Namjoon: 22 y.o. , studies music management and languages (English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean)  
> • Jiho: 24 y.o. , works in a music department as a rap-, music composition and production “teacher”

"You don't need to stay too long, Joonie!” Jiho tried not to sound too annoyed but Namjoon knew how to look behind that. “I know I promised to keep you company today but you know how university is!” he defended himself but only got a sigh from his best friend.

“I know, I know… It's OK, it's not even your fault either” For a moment both males walked silently next to each other before Namjoon spoke up again. “Try to see it that way: The moment we’ll go into the club, I bet you're gonna make a lot new friends and don’t necessary need me anyway!”

Another scoff from Jiho followed in return but said one didn't look as upset anymore, much to Namjoons luck because the other hold grudges easily: “I said it’s OK, it really is Joonie! Don’t worry I’m not mad.. Just a bit disappointed that we can’t participate in todays special mission. Who am I going to partner with when you go? I bet Mr. I'm-Keeping-An-Eye-On-You-Two bodyguard is gonna shush me out as soon as we don’t have a reason to still be there.. He’s just waiting for an opportunity like that Namjoon! He’s just waiting! You have to at least wait untill I found the body to that voice and convinced him to do a collaboration with me!”

Namjoon just laughed at that. The older was still thinking about getting that husky voice for a collab? “Well good luck.. I can’t promise though, we will just see how long you will take to find and convince him.. If he’s even there at this early hour” For that comment he collected himself a headlock.

 

_ A few days ago: _

  
_It was a Saturday night:_

_Jiho and Namjoon were walking down the street in the middle of the so called “black light district” (a name the district got because of all the underground/illegal activities, taking place here that no one wanted to take care of) to their usual bar._

_Suddenly someone was landing right in front of their feet, surprising them._ _You could clearly smell how much the man had already drunk and so, without a second thought Jiho and Namjoon made a big circle around him, minding their own business to not get into any trouble but were blocked by another tall figure that forced them to stop at their tracks. "D_ _idn’t see anything!” Jiho announced to the guy, that looked a lot like one of those scary bodyguards in the American movies Namjoon liked to watch as a teenager. “Of course you didn’t” the bodyguard just answered without looking at them and rushed with big steps past the boys to get his prey._

_Namjoon, who was not quite used to this neighborhood yet, needed a moment to collect himself before following Jiho, but was suddenly stopped again, this time because of something else._ _His friend had stopped too, both looking at the door where the guard and probably also the drunkard had rushed out from._

_Over all the yelling and shouting that now came from behind them, they had almost overheard the bass that echoed through the dark alley now that the door had opened._ _The bass let Namjoon shiver, goosebumps all over his skin. The deep tone vibrated through his entire body and excitement overtook him when he realized that this baritone that he heard from behind the black curtains of the entrance, was not an instrument but a human voice._

_“Well sh*t” The older one of them grinned from one ear to another “Let’s check that out instead, haven’t heard a proper rap in like ages!”_ _Oh yeah, it was rapping indeed._

_Paralyzed by the melody of this guys voice, the friends moved forward, almost reaching but were once again blocked when strong arms were literally throwing them in the opposite direction straight into overflowing garbage bags._ _At least they landed safely._ _Looking to his right, Namjoon recognized the drunk, unconscious, hidden under layers of wrinkled newspaper, bloodstains covering his clothes._

_You got an invitation or something kiddos?” His attention was drawn back to the giant, who was probably the one who had thrown them here._ _“Yoo calm down big guy!” Jiho was standing in front of his friend as to protect him from the punch that had almost hit Jiho instead if he wouldn’t have jumped at the right time. “Please listen to me!”_

_Now Namjoon stood up “We just wanted to know who that voice is from! We didn’t know it was forbidden to go in since this looks like a public club or something. If it was something private why writing 'BEST ABSULUT PERFECT' right above the entrance, also with such a bright neon light for everyone to notice”_ _The rock lowered his fist, a bit taken back by the sudden outburst of the shorter._ _“True” Was the simple answer._

_Silence._

_Silence where the three just looked at each other, waiting for the other one to continue what they were doing and leave them alone._

_“Well.. That means we can go right?” The glim in Jihos voice showed how much he looked forward to start his adventure deep down behind this door._ _“As I said.. Do you have an invitation? I bet not.” Coming back to his rather annoyed, nagging tone, 'Shin Donghyuk' -or that’s what his nametag called him- continued, more than unimpressed ._ _“No.. But what if we’re fellow rappers who have all the right, supporting fellow underground artists like that one with the deep voice?” Jiho crooked his head and smiled innocently at the guy._

_“You’re rappers? Why didn’t you say so before I unnecesarrily wasted my time.” , Shin sighed ,_ _“It’s supposed to be closed for some time.. But normally it’s open everyday from 9pm to 5am” The guards voice became professional while informing the other two about Best.Absulut.Perfects schedules._ _“You can come back on Friday though but since Friday is 'special-mission-day' you have to come prepared to perform as a duo.”_ _And that’s how he let the to of them behind, taking the still unconscious drunk over his shoulder and closing the door to Wonderland behind him with a loud thoud._

_“What.. What did just happen”_ _With big eyes, they were staring at each other, one of them more than excited, the other one just extremely confused._ _“Seems like we are going to entertain some people on Friday, Joonie!”_

 

And that’s how they ended up in this sitation. Namjoon shook his head,, a headache already starting to make it's way up his skull. He was still not sure what exactly was going to happen when he and Jiho would step into this weird club, but eventually he didn’t want to find out, unlike a certain 24 year old bouncing next to him.

“Best. Absulut. Perfect. ... Sounds weird” He commented “Sounds promising” his friend contradicted.


	2. How did we end up here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Jiho and Namjoon are finally able to go through the doors of Wonderland.
> 
> It'll happen rather fast later but for now the introduction is gonna be a bit slow... Sorry
> 
> • The underground club B.A.P (Best.Absolute.Perfect) is owned by the 'veteran rapper' Bang (back then he was known under the name 'Jepp Blackman')  
> • Yongguk: 27 y.o. , owner and DJ of the club B.A.P and later found out as the brother of Pyo  
> • Donghyuk: 26 y.o. , bodyguard/bouncer of B.A.P

“Here we are, as promised” Jiho announced, knocking on the door they were agreed to enter some days ago.

No one answered... So he knocked again.... And still nothing.... No sound, no reaction, nothing to indicate life behind the closed door. Even the 'BEST.ABSULUTE.PERFECT'-sign did not blink in the red light like it did the last time. Did Jiho and Namjoon come on the wrong time? No, definitely not! Have they been tricked? Looks more like it!

“Well shit... You know what, Donghyuk or whatever your name was!?” Now Jiho hammered at the metal door, his voice becoming louder, annoyed and frustrated. “You’re not going to get rid of me, big boy! Not that easy!” Another hollow thump and another. The loud noises of the banging echoed through the otherwise silent street, vibrating through the friends bodies but that seemed to be the only effect it was making.

Namjoon was about to pull his best friend back by his collar, as a small slot at eye high was finally opened. “What!” The raspy voice of the bouncer -Donghyuk- was muffled through the small space but still loud enough to be heard. “Oh you...” Jiho was cut off before even getting the chance to answer “I hoped you wouldn’t come again.” A sigh followed but the door still opened to let them in.

Donghyuk was only able to grab both intruders before they slipped away into the dark of the club (Club? Bar? Slaughter house? Namjoon wasn’t quite sure what exactly this was... Honestly, he didn't really wanted to know just yet.) “You prepared a performance kiddos?” The guard only got a nod as both, Namjoon and Jiho, were too distracted by the music and voices, coming from the end of the hallway. There, out of a small gab under another closed door, blue and orange lights shined through, exciting the younger ones more than it should. “I got you in as performers so after the main show is over, I expect you to leave. Normally I wouldn’t let in some amateurs but since two of our most well known rappers cancelled I am willing to give you two a chance! Don’t fuck up, our audience is quite picky and if you bore them the slightest, there could be some rough consequences.” Donghyuk seemed rather serious about the whole situation, which made the younger of the two university students think that this may not be a normal underground rapping battle as Jiho and him had expected. Either way he followed his friend, who didn’t waste any more time and already started walking towards the final door separating them from Jihos goal.

What showed itself behind it looked kind of disappointing. Another short hallways awaited them and Jiho looked annoyed “Again? Are you trying to fuck with us?” the bouncer appeared next to them, closing the door behind, thight, even going as far, as to lock it with a small key that dissappeared inside the man's pocket. “Did you expect any luxurious waiting rooms for people like you?” _People like us?_   Namjoon thought to himself. What did the bouncer mean by that? Again the young rappers didn’t had any time to argue with Donghyuk as he lead them to the only door in the hallway that was not closed.

“Basically, you make yourself ready here, practice or whatever you do before a performance. There is a bathroom to the right and also some snacks and drinks. The MC is doing to check on you in-“ Donghyuk looked at his watch “about 20 minutes. Fill out the forms on the table by then. You will get to know more from Bang-Hyung” and with that Namjoon and Jiho were left alone in the small room with a minibar, a small table and a quite comfortable looking couch next to a slim table on the wall under a single mirror.

  
Twenty minutes passed away rather slow while the two artists filled out the forms. It looked like some kind of job application form:

Real name and age, stage name and years of experience (?). Namjoon assumed they meant the rapping experience. “How should we name ourselves?” Jiho looked expectedly at the younger which confused Namjoon “Same as ever I thought? Runcha Randa and Nacseo?” the older only shook his head in disbelief. “Oh come on these are old names we even used in high school! Let’s use new ones” after seeing the unconvinced look on his partners face Jiho continued “Imagine we really do fuck up here, with new names no one is ever going to recognize us after that and we can still continue our carrer as Nacseo and Runcha Randa. Deal?” That sounded logical indeed, they did not know what would wait for them on stage. “Deal”

Then another idea occurred Jiho and this time Namjoon wasn’t sure if he liked it “Let’s give each other names! That will be so funny!” Ripping the sheet of paper out of Namjoons hands, Jiho pushed his own in front of the other and then, after thinking for a short time, scribbled something on Namjoons application. Sometimes, Namjoon wasn’t too sure who of them was the younger one. Either way he took Jiho's sheet and started thinking of a suitable name for his friend.

“Ha!” Namjoon exclaimed, scaring the other that was staring at the wall waiting for him to finally come up with a name. “Took you long enough Joonie” Jiho sighed and looked at his application form. “Zico?” Namjoon nodded excitedly but only receiving a scoff. “This is embarassing! How did you remember this nickname anyway?” Namjoon was quite proud of himself and his good memory for recalling that time when Jiho told him about his experiences in Japan. And besides: the name suited him in a way “I was only called that way for my exchange year by those japanese girls.. I thought you would come up with something yourself since you’re such an amazing philosophy student.”  Ignoring the bickering the philosophy student took his own sheet, then, throwing a death glare at the older. “It’s not like YOU are any better.. What the hell there is no way I’m gonna go up there with this ridiculous name!!” He stood up, searching for the pen to cross out the barely readable initials 'RM' that Jiho had decided to choose as Namjoons new stage name. “What does this even mean? How boring..”

A soft cough and “Excuse me?” Let their heads spin around like an owl. “Sorry to.. Disturb you two but I’m here to check on you and your applications?” It sounded more like a question than a request as the end of the sentences was raised in tune. The guy that was leaning on the door frame looked quite amused while watching the two rappers, staring at him blankly, a blush rising on their cheeks from embarrassment and surprise.

But what had took the two guys back the most, was the voice. Effortlessely rough and deeo, deep like the ocian and deeper. Even though the man had spoken in a calm and slow tone, the words were clear and sounded above every other noise that was coming from outside, overshadowing them even. Namjoons arms prickled from goosebumps and even though he did not look at his side, he still knew that Jiho was gaping at the man in the entrance.

That was the voice that brought them here, the actual reason they even agreed on participating in a battle and a club they didn’t even know a single thing about.


	3. You didn't know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiho meet the voice, he was searching for, earlier than expected.
> 
> See in the next chapters:  
> The price the two friends have to offer for this however, is not necessary what they were hoping for.  
> Oh but also: what still awaits them are new people and new experiences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry for the late and also short updates.  
> School was getting to me but now I have summer vacation, which means I can get to work out the actual story of this ff! Finally!

“Everything OK there?”

..

“Do you kiddos already want to back out from the challenge?”

…

“Not that you could anymore, you know. Just saying.” The man, leaning against the door frame in front of Jiho and Namjoon looked irritated and maybe a bit annoyed by the way the two boys stared at him, mouth agape and without saying a word or even moving. “I guess you need sometime to get your shit together… I will see you la-“ The moment the men stood properly and turned around to go, the two boys finally caught themselves. Practically screaming, Jiho moved forward, stretching a hand out and pulling the jett black haired guy back inside their small room. “NO”

“We’re sorry, Jiho was just a bit overwhelmed for a moment”,

“You were too, you arsehole!”

“Stop fucking swearing on every occasion!”,

“You’re the one talking, Joonie!”

Before they could start an argument, as the young boys they were, a loud caught brought them back to the current situation they were in. Looking back at the man, both silenced intimidated by his now seemingly angered expression. “There still others I have to meet before the start of, so please just give me your application forms so that I can inform you of todays procedure, since this is your first time. “

Looking at his clock, the man made some foot steps forward, grabbing the sheets of paper that were layed down on the small table, long forgotten, and hastily looked at the information the two younger ones had scribbled there. “A least you’re not underage” he sighed, visibly releaved. “You’re gonna be the 15th participant, so one before the last ones. You can stand behind the stage, at a space that is only made for you rappers. Of course you can also stay here and we will call you through the speakers when it’s your turn.” with that the man pointed above the door to a small black speaker.

“Just rap your verses as you always do on normal rap competitions” The deep voice concluded and put the application inside a black folder under his arm. “Questions?” They had a lot, almost bursting because of them, but important things first- “Would you collaborate with me?” Yeah… As Namjoon said, important questions first.

“What?” A bit taken back by the unexpected question, Namjoon could see the furrowed eyebrows through the black locks of the called out one. “That’s the reason why we’re here really.” His older friend continued, excited and glistening eyes. “You have an amazing voice! I’ve- We both have never heard such a deep and clear but husky voice before.” The man tried to pull his arm back but Jiho was literally hanging off it, as if his life depended on it. He was not giving up his maybe only chance. “Are you a smoker? I mean no offense but it sound so unnatural" That comment was not well received and with a strong yank, Jiho was shaken off. The guy, Namjoon now remembered him to be referred to as _'Bang-Hung'_ , looked offended. "No, not like that. I didn't mean to sound rude... Inhuman! It sounds inhuman, you know? Of course not in a bad way!... Our voices would suit each other very well actually… I am good at composing and writing lyrics so you may not even do any of that and just rap what I wrote you when you don’t want to waste you time or anything.. Not that I don’t trust you to write good lyrics-“

Namjoon sighed, but not out of exhaustion. Actually, he found it kind of endearing because his friend was usually a more serious, even if playful, guy and didn’t act like the baby, like he did right now. But of course everything had an exception and when it was about music, Jiho did everything. Really.. Everything!

“Let’s see how good you are first” Pushing the younger away, the man leaned against the door for a few moments looking at his new fanboy again, who was waiting for the answer like a puppy for his owner. “When you turn out to be a good catch tonight, than you can come to me and we may, MAY talk about me helping you.” It was obvious that this was just said, so that Jiho would finally let him alone, but the rapper didn’t seem to mind at all, only nodding and grinning his face splitting smile. “Sure thing!”

Namjoon realized that the other had turned away now, ready to leave, but his own questions weren’t answered at all so he spoke up this time. “Excuse me? Uhm.” They didn’t even know his name, he noticed. “Bang Yongguk. For you it’s Bang.” Like the students would've dared to even think about calling him anything less respectful. “Yeah, OK. Bang-Sunbaenim. I know this may sound weird because I'm only asking that now, but.. What is this place exactly? We thought it would be some Underground place for rap battles or a bar or something?” Scratching his neck awkwardly, Namjoon stared at Bang Yongguk.

Some moments it was only silent, the two friends watching the olders face scrunching up into a grimace as the later semed a mixture of surprised, confused and amused. A low chuckle left Yongguks lips and he whipped his head from right to left, not seeming to believe he was asked such a thing. “You two got here, not knowing what was going on? Are you really that dumb or just painfully oblivious?” A sigh followed and he took a short look at his watch again. “I guess you will experience it yourself later, better for you to fin out on your own. Besides, I really need to inform the last couple of the schedule as well.” And with those last words, he was out the door, leaving the 22 and 24 year old still in confusion.

“Now that I think about it” Jiho broke the silence that surrounded them for some minutes now “I think I’ve seen him before… I just can’t pin point from where. He seems to be a rapper though, judging by our first encounter with his voice a few day ago, right?” His younger friend could only nod. “Seems like we really need to find out. Let’s get through our lyrics and then head out for the backstage area and see our rivals.”

That decided, _Zico_ and _RM_ started to go through their short but full of impact rap. Throwing insults back and forth, because it was planned out to be a battle or discussion between those two anyway, better room for improvising.


	4. "That seriously creeps me out, man!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying to upload this story frequently and also with a bit longer chapters so that it won't get too boring for y'all.  
> Please be a little more patient, the story begins to finally make some sense now right? All beginning is difficult!
> 
> Zico and RM are finally filled in on the mystery of this club. It's not at all what they expected, or is it?

"All the contestants are asked to hand in their music before the show starts.“ An all too familiar voice echoed through their small room, bringing Jiho and Namjoon back to reality. The two of them had gone through their rap parts, too immersed in the world of music and rhyme, to realize that already 20 minutes had passed. "Come Joonie! I wanna see our rivals before crushing them!“ Jiho, or now better known as _Zico,_ exclaimed as he stood up eagerly and pushed his younger friend outside.

The long corridor was already filled with all kinds and colors of  people, mostly guys with hair in every style and shade, wild clothing and several piercings and/or tattoos. _Obviously rappers,_ RM thought to himself while he and Zico walked besides them to reach the lights on the other side of the hallway. Everyone looked around himself, observing his "rivals“, giving out intimidating stares to scare others off, or tried to hide himself behind others to not be seen by those who he considered more talented.

Zico greeted 3 guys with a short handshake and even RM recognized some faces, all of them pretty famous in the Underground. This was defenitly a hard fight for the crown, he concluded, trying not to look too unsure of himself.

Music filled their ears as the group hurried towards a podium in a relatively small hall, the friends only following them, uncertain what to do. The walls were high and the light was only coming from the open space on the podium that lead into another room from which chattering and small voices were heard, but nothing seen since it was too high to look over it. The current room, the rappers were in, was lightened much dimmer. A few people rushed around managing and organizing. Next to the podium, to which you could only enter over a staircase, stood two men behind a large desk: Mr. Bang and another guy in a stylish, blue suit. Both of them waited patiently, typing away on laptops in front of them while the other rappers gave them their stics with music and saying something in a professional manner.

Being the last ones in line, Zico and RM tried to understand what they were supposed to say, but weren’t able to catch anything from the silent chatting. So when it was their turn, the older one of them also handed over his music to the suit-man in silence, the later looking at him expectantly. After an awkard silence of the two rookies, trying to find their words, the man in front of the laptop sighed yielding. "..... You’re new right? You’re the boys that Donghyuk talked about?“ The question was more directed to Mr. Bang than the actual rappers. The guy with the deep voice just nodded "Their first time, don’t even know what this whole thing here is.“ Another sigh. Why was everyone sighing over them like Jiho and Namjoon were some young dogs who shit on the carpet because they didn’t know they were supposed to do that outside?! RM was annoyed but tried to hold back the grudges because.. Well.. The _"elders“_ were kind of right.

„Who are you? Which contestant number?“ Mr. suit-guy -Kim Himchan wrote his nametag- asked with a straight face. „Zico and RM, we’re the 15th pair.“

„R.. M?“ Now it was Namjoons turn to sigh, but out of embarrassment rather than boredom. „Please don’t ask.. I don't know what this means either...“ That answer got a snicker from his partner and a simple shake of the head from Kim Himchan. "Whatever the kids these days like... Anyway, you can go back to your preparation room now or keep the other contestants company.“ The man pointed at a spiral staircase at the corner of the hall and the 22 year old did not have to look at his older friend to know what they were gonna choose. Without another glance at the two man behind the computers, they made their way to the staircase, excitement filling them all over again at what was waiting above.

 

After the newcomers turned away, Himchan and Yongguk were already into another conversation. "Seems like 30 out of 32 are already up there... When is _he_ going to introduce us to his newfound love? They have to hand in their music anyway...“ Yongguk just shook his head helplessly, "He has always been like that... Unpredictable. But it seems like he has a lot of faith in this guy so I’m gonna let him be. Don’t understand me wrong, if he hasn’t submitted his music until the show started, I won’t give him another chance, you have to stay objective.“ Himchans straight face grimaced itself into a big, crooked smile, chuckling lightly "Whatever you say, big brother~“ That made the older of them grin as well, "Don’t let the rappers see you so full of emotion, they are not going to take you seriously ever again, with that stupid crooked but adorable bunny teeth of yours.“ A hard push and a loud whining followed "Stop flirting, Mr. Bang, this is unprofessonal!“

 

Meanwhile the last rapper duo had reached the top of the stairs and glanced into yet another room in which the other 28 guys had seated themselves in small groups looking outside the balkony that took over a whole wall. Already standing in front of a table full of drinks and snacks, Jiho took a plate and filled it with all kinds of food, grabbing two beers and walked straight onto the balkony, Namjoon following him after shortly looking around. „I still can’t quite grab the situation...“ The 24 year old handed his friend the other beer and then took a sip of his own. "I mean.. where are we? Who are those people?... What is going to happen?“ Namjoon just shrugged, he didn’t know what was going on either. 

Looking down the balkony, they could finally see, what room the podium from earlier was leading to:

It looked like a normal club, or at least one half did. But the big room seemed to be „separated“ into two sectors: The upper part had a long bar with drinks, a guy standing mindlessly behind it, mixing up cocktails and giving them out to the people, standing and sitting in front of him. There were small tables and chairs with long legs spread everywhere, also on the railing that seemed to separate this part from the lower one and the stage. Woman and men, in the upper part chatted calmly, drinking and smoking pot, laughing and even dancing to the music that was currently played. All of that gave a typical party or bar atmosphere with the people waiting for the show on the podium to finally begin.

What irritated Jiho and Namjoon however, was the lower part of the room, the one that was at the back, further away from the podium. The men and women sitting there, on long massive tables, puffed cigars and sternly discussed between each other. All of that gave the impression of gangsters in some kind of action movie. -YES, Namjoon liked movie references!- From time to time you could see two waiters running around and serving them food and drinks but sometimes they were also receiving or delivering suitcases and other mysterious objects. A shiver run down Namjoons spine and helplessly he exchanged looks with the man next to him. "Honestly.. I don’t want to know who these people are...“

„The mafia.. or just simple businessman being dragged down because of some owning they had with the wrong people“

Both rappers startled, Jiho almost letting go of the plate in his hands. They stared at a boy who leaned on the metal railing next to them, clamly looking down. "Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, I just happened to listen to your conversation and remembered that Hyung was talking about you.“ After Jiho and Namjoon calmed down a bit, the boy continued, "He said that there were two boys, wanting to participate in todays program just because they liked his voice.“ Holding a hand in front of his mouth, he tried to keep his gummy smile subtle, but failed. "You want a collaboration with Hyung?“

"Hyung?“

"Yongguk Hyung. Bang Yongguk. Sorry. He always tells me to be more professional but I tend to forget.“ You could literally hear the gears inside Jihos head ratter and finally click, "Oh yeah. Of course. We heared Mr. Bangs voice while passing by the back door.. Well this dumb bodyguard didn’t want to let us in unless we participate so we didn’t had that much of a choice.“

"True.. Donghyuk-Hyung can be quite difficult sometimes, but he is a good bouncer and takes his job very seriously so he was more than fit for this job“ The boy mumbled. "Anyway, what’s your name? I’m Namjoon and this is Jiho, we’re the 15th pair to go up.“ Namjoon asked, more out of habit than extrem interest. "Call me Junhong, I’ve seen your profile, you’re older than me by some years. I work here, mainly as a waiter but in the end, I do everything that the others don’t have time for. I am going to inform all of you about your turn too and I am also informing Yongguk-Hyung about what’s going on in _the low_ and _the upper_ part.“ So this guy also worked here.

Now Namjoon remembered "What you said before, about the mafia and businessmen... Were you serious?“ Junhongs friendly smiling face turnt into a stern expressing, only nodding and letting the other continue. "So this is a place for illigal business? Guns and drugs and stuff?“ Another nod "Not only that.. Or rather, it turned out to be this way and now it’s great business for our facility as well so we let them have their way before getting on their bad side.“

"Bang-Sunbeanim“ Junhong smiled a bit by that name "seemed to be quite serious, but like.. it’s not that much of a deal for us performers right? These people are at the back, they don’t concern us and we don’t concern them so what’s the problem?“ Jihos question followed a long silence. "Well... you’re only partly right that is... It’s just... I mean you have to know since you will perform later. I am just shocked that no one even cared to tell you.“ The youngest ruffled his hair, he looked annoyed. "The problem is that these assholes are really sensitive.. If there is something that they don’t approve with they tend to become physical, violent, even if it is only something someone said and they overheard in a conversation but also in the lyrics of songs for examble. Until now there were at least 6 or 7 times when we had to stop the performance mid play because some of their henchman tried to shoot holes in our singers head or threw with furniture and glasses...“ The two friends let everything, the waiter said, sicker in for a moment.

"But that’s not all“ With big eyes and open mouth, they stared at him, surprised "In that case you’re lucky to be rappers and well.. male... but it did happen that some of the singers or dancers were picked up later by those ugly bastards and.. you know what happened. Let’s just say that we didn’t see most of them ever again, and those we’ve seen were either dead or almost looked like it, standing next to those old sacks with a chain around their neck.“ Junhong visibly shivered. Namjoon swallowed tickly and Jiho rubbed his own arms, trying to get rid of his goosebumps. "That sounds like a freaking history movie theme.. Damn. No offense but why are there still people, standing on stage when there is a possibility to get shot or become a sex slave?!“

"The answer is simple... Money. They get money for their performance, some or even a lot, depending on how good they were received.. also, as it is the case with you, some don’t really know or don’t take the matter seriously-" Junhong cut himself off after looking at the clock on his wrist "Fuck.. I’m almost too late! Sorry, maybe we can talk later!“ With that he disappeared into the room, you could still hear his hissed "The first rapper come with me! Hurry you have 5 minutes to prepare before going on stage!“ before he shuffeled out the room with two other guys.

Jiho and Namjoon still stood by the railing, looking down on the calm atmosphere of the upper part of the club and then down towards the lower part, where money and looks were changed between the smoke and chatter. "This seriously creeps me out man...“

„Me too..." And then after a long oause "Let’s still do it!“

„If you want to... At least I won’t be held as a prostitute since I’m too ugly for that and it's not like my life is much worth right now anyway...“ Jiho just looked at him reproachful, "Stop hating yourself Joonie or at least find someone who loves you so much that it will do for the two of you, then you may be allowed to complain.“

„As if that would happen... I don't think I will ever find that certain someone dude, sorry." Irony could be weird sometimes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And? Is this what y'all expected? I mean it's pretty clishee hollywood worthy I knooow but I kind of forgot my actual idea of what the club would be and I didn't want to edit all the chapters all over again so I kind of just went with the best idea I could think of.
> 
> Also, can you recognize all the members? Who was that young waiter Junhong? There's also Himchan and Yongguk of B.A.P but where are the other 3 members? And who is the 16th rapper duo that was talked about?  
> God I sound like some kind of cringy soup opera moderator sry... I just love K-Pop references ok?!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked the story.. It's the first ff I've ever writen and English is not my native language so please excuse my simple wirting style and grammer mistakes!


End file.
